


The Last Dance

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think, perhaps you’ve just never danced with the right person. I think perhaps you need someone to lead you, not you lead someone. You are leader in life; you do not need to be in dance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Thanks as always go to my amazing beta and friend WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

Harry felt the presence of another beside him. He raised his head from where it had been resting in his hands, and looked to his left. Shocked to find Viktor Krum sitting beside him, a smile on his face, Harry straightened, lifting his elbows off his knees where they’d been resting since he’d plopped down on the third step from the bottom of the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione had run up these same stairs in tears after Ron had—well, after Ron had been Ron. In turn, Ron had stormed off towards the kitchens to see if he could convince the House elves to assist him in drowning his sorrows in massive quantities of food. Harry, torn between his two best mates, but not feeling overly positive towards either of them, had chosen to stay right where he was.

The Yule Ball had been a decided disaster as far as he was concerned. Cho had been absolutely stunning standing next to Cedric, and Viktor and Hermione had been just as dashing and attractive. Harry had felt like a clod; not even the best dress robes money could buy had made him feel any less disagreeable. 

He could only imagine the whispered giggling going on in the female dorm right now. That is when they weren’t all whispering about what a horrid pair he and Ron were. Their treatment of both their dates and their best mate, Hermione, deserved everything the girls could heap on them. 

Harry’s depression returned two-fold, he’d have to find a way to apologize to both Padma and Parvarti, as well Hermione. Officially he’d not done anything to Hermione, but he sure hadn’t done anything for her either. 

The realisation that Hermione’s date was sitting right next to him returned Harry’s focus to the here and now. “Er, hi Viktor. What’s going on? Do you need help finding the Slytherin dungeons? I don’t know the password, but I can get you down there. Maybe one of them will come if you knock and let you in.”

“I do not want the dungeons at this time. Besides, I am aware of the password, thank you very kindly. No, I came to see if you were still here.”

“Me? Why?”

“I had watched you during the dance. You did not seem to be having much enjoyment. Are you not well?”

Harry shook his head and smiled slightly. “I’m fine. I’m just not much of a dancer.”

“How would you know? You never danced. I watched you most of the evening, and you never even stand from place on the side. Neither you nor Herm-own-ninny’s young man made any effort to move your feet, or the rest of your body.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he should be more surprised by the fact that Viktor Krum had been watching him, or that he had called Ron, Herm-own-ninny’s young man. “Umm, he’s not her young man,” he finally said in defense of Ron.

“Of course he is, they just don’t know it yet. But, please let us return to the talk of you. Why you not dance. Dance is fun; dance is an expression of joy. Are you not joyful?”

“I’m joyful enough, I guess. Though the next trial coming up has me sort of scared, doesn’t it you?”

“Somewhat, but why waste good energy worrying about something that has not yet happened. Dancing will help you not to worry so much.”

“I’m afraid I’ve two left feet when it comes to dancing,” Harry said, hoping Viktor would eventually take the hint and stop talking about it.

“That is nonsense. Anyone who can fly a broom as well as you could when you outflew the Horntail has a natural grace that can be translated into dancing. I think, perhaps you’ve just never danced with the right person. I think perhaps you need someone to lead you, not you lead someone. You are leader in life; you do not need to be in dance.”

“Er, umm, I’m not sure.” Harry’s mouth felt unexpectedly dry. Was Viktor Krum suggesting Harry dance with him? And was Harry’s heart beating just a bit faster at the idea of doing just that? And it wasn’t beating from fear or nervousness. It was pounding in his chest from excitement. 

Beside him, Viktor stood and held out his hand towards Harry. With a small bow, he asked, “May I have this dance?”

Harry looked around, they were alone. His insides fluttering, he stood, his hand still inside of Viktor’s. “But there’s no music,” he said even more nervous now that they were both standing.

“I can make enough music for dance,” Viktor responded and pulled Harry into his arms. He began humming softly, just loud enough for only the two of them to hear, as he led Harry around the grand ballroom. He was horribly uncoordinated at first, but Viktor kept them in constant motion, and kept up his constant humming. The feel of the strong arms around him, the strong chest holding him close and the strong shoulders that his arms surrounded made Harry begin to feel that he just might be attractive to at least one person. 

Harry began to relax and soon he was dancing with the same ease that the others that evening had. This was fun. He liked this. And when the part in the dance came for Viktor to lift him off the ground, Harry laughed. Out loud, like some ridiculous school girl. But when Viktor looked at him with such intensity and he slowly lowered him back to the safety of the floor, Harry was no longer laughing. 

Viktor reached out and tucked one of Harry’s wayward strands of hair behind his ear. “See, I told you. You are very good dancer. I would like to dance many more dances with you. May I?”

Harry leaned back and looked into Viktor’s eyes. He saw no deception there, just someone who truly was attracted to Harry. He nodded.

Viktor pulled him even closer and Harry rested his head against Viktor’s chest. All of his cares and worries drifted away. He knew they’d be back soon enough, but for now this was all that mattered. 

They were still dancing when the lights in the Great Hall dimmed of their own accord, and the glow from the stars in the enchanted ceiling was their only light. 

 

The End


End file.
